


we both move like we both don't need this

by rawrimmapanda



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blake is a therapist, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda
Summary: Mark knows the holiday party is coming up soon and Tinder is proving to be useless. His trusty captain reaches out and sets him up with a friend. Blind dates aren't usually Mark's favorite thing, but for once, it works out.
Relationships: Mark Scheifele/Blake Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Hockey Holidays 2019





	we both move like we both don't need this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dhils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhils/gifts).



> I loved the idea of doing a therapist Blake and the prompts were fun to choose from! I hope you like this!

Mark knew that Tinder was a bad idea, but since Adam pressured him to find a date for the Holiday party, he found himself swiping across profiles from people in the area. He sighed as he kept browsing, not finding anyone that tickled his fancy. He was increasingly getting frustrated with the lack of options that he decided to go get dinner and then revisit the idea later. Maybe some tall hot guy would spawn in his location. Until then, dinner sounded like the right move. 

As Mark was waiting on dinner to show up, he got a text from Bryan. 

_ >You need a date for the party still? _

Mark groaned. He hated how the entire team knew that he didn’t have a love life at the ripe old age of 26. 

_ Yeah. Tinder is either useless or I have too high of standards. Why?< _

Why would Mark lie to his captain? Bryan had been nothing but good to him so far, so he figured that Bryan wouldn’t be leading him on. 

_ >I have a friend who you might hit it off with. Interested? He’s discreet and I trust him fully. _

Mark pondered for a second. Bryan had never tried to rip on him for not having a relationship and he knew he could trust Bryan’s judgement. 

_ Sure. Send him my number. What’s his name?< _

_ >Blake. He’s a therapist here in the city. Used to play hockey in college. _

Mark sent a thumbs up emoji back to Bryan and heard the door buzz with his SkipTheDishes order. As he settled down with his sushi, he heard his phone buzz against the table. He was thankful that Andrew was out with his girlfriend. He didn’t want to attempt to flirt with someone over text with Andrew looming over him. Mark reached out between bites of food to swipe open his phone. 

_ >Hey! Bryan gave me your number. My name’s Blake.He said we should go on a date. _

Mark chuckled, glad that he wasn’t the one that has to be super awkward with an opening text message. 

_ Yeah. I need a date to the team holiday party. Though we probably should go on a date before then. I mean, if you want?< _

So much for not being awkward. Mark sighed into his food, opting to turn his phone face down on the couch cushion next to him. He grabbed the remote and turned on Disney+ to watch an episode of the new High School Musical show. He got halfway through the episode before he got a response to his awkward text. 

_ >Sure! I usually have evenings free and I’m good for the weekend. What were you thinking? _

Mark pulled up his schedule and saw that he had a free night soon.

_ I have a free night tomorrow? Or if that’s too soon….< _

The response came pretty quickly, shocking Mark. 

_ >That sounds good. I can pick you up at 7? Just let me know your address.  _

Mark smiled, texting his address to Blake. He didn’t know what was planned, but it was good that he had a date. It had been literal years since he got to go out on a proper date. 

Mark went about his night, finishing up his show and finished his dinner. He ventured to the kitchen and had a banana as a dessert. He went to bed, not sure how the night was going to play out tomorrow, but excited for the first time in a while. 

When he woke up, he got ready for the day and morning skate like it was any other day. When he got to the rink, Bryan sat down next to him and threw his arms across his shoulders. 

“I heard you have a date tonight! Good luck!” Bryan left with a wink. 

Adam perked up across the room, overhearing Bryan talking about Mark having a date. 

“Scheif! You have a date and didn’t tell us? Tinder must be working great for you!” Adam yelled across the locker room. 

Mark groaned as he focused on changing into his gear. Adam didn’t stop there though. 

“When do we get to meet them? I bet they’re nice.”

“Adam, could you just stop for once in your life?” Mark pleaded, looking up from his skates that he was tying. 

Adam grinned and dropped the subject for now. 

Practice went as smoothly and as normal as possible. Mark focused on his faceoffs a bit more than usual, feeling as if that was an area where he could improve. In retrospect, he figured he was just getting his nerves out in the only way he knew how, by focusing on a non-issue in hockey. 

As Mark was changing back into his street clothes, he heard someone come up behind him. Andrew was letting him know that he was going to his girlfriend’s house again, gracefully giving him space to get ready for the date. 

Mark went home, ignoring the text messages he was getting from Adam grilling him about his date. He already muted the team group chat, knowing that it would be disastrous to even look at it. 

Mark opted to wait to shower until after his nap. He figured it would give him less time to think and focus on everything that could go wrong. He napped soundly, dreaming of all the scenarios that could play out that night, trying to imagine what Blake looked like. 

When Mark woke up, he felt oddly refreshed for having as many dreams as he did. He climbed into the shower and got ready for his date. As he was soaping up his hair, he realized that he probably should have gotten it cut before his nap. It had gotten pretty long and was probably not a good look. He shrugged it off and finished showering.

Mark climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He leaned over the sink to brush his teeth and combed his hair into something that resembled decent looking hair. He ventured into his bedroom, thankful that he not only had an attached bathroom, but Andrew was out of the apartment again tonight. He rifled through his closet when he heard his phone buzz against the comforter on the bed. He swiped it open and smiled a small smile upon seeing that it was Blake. 

_ >Hey! Still on for tonight? If so, a button up and nice pants should work for where I got us reservations. _

Mark typed out a reply while he looked through his closet. 

_ Yeah. I’m getting ready now. Just let me know when you’re on your way.< _

Mark put his phone back on the bed as he finished getting ready. He opted for a dark grey top and a nice pair of navy slacks. He revisited his hair in the mirror, now that it had dried down a bit. He fiddled with it a bit more, smoothing it out with a bit of pomade. He rustled through his sock drawer, settling on a pair of patterned socks that would go great with his shoes and outfit. Mark wasn’t the type to go big on fashion, but a nice pair of socks always put him in a good mood. 

Mark checked the time, realizing it was getting close to 6:30. He finished getting ready and put his towel on the bar in the bathroom. He spritzed a tiny bit of cologne on, figuring that a date was a good time to bust it out. It was something his mom got him last Christmas and it smelled good, so he figured it wouldn’t hurt. 

Mark heard the buzzer for the front door as he was putting the cologne back on the shelf in his closet. He sidestepped the box with the Christmas tree that Andrew pulled out earlier that week and then neglected to put up. He finally got to the speaker on the wall and hit the button. 

“Hey, it’s Blake. I’m a little early, if that’s ok?” Blake’s voice sounded smooth, even over the tinny speaker. 

“Yeah, I’ll be ready to go in a few minutes. I’ll let you in though.” Mark pressed the button for the door and went to the entryway to put his shoes on. As he was standing back up, he heard a soft knock on the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door. 

On the other side of the door stood a tall man with gorgeous green eyes. He wore a soft smile and had hair that was a little longer, curling at the nape of his neck. Mark suddenly felt less worried about his own hair length. Blake was wearing a soft blue polo with some navy slacks and Mark was making a mental note to get Brian a fruit basket or an edible arrangement. 

Mark gulped and grabbed his coat, his mouth feeling dry and parched as he tried to say hello. 

“We should get going so we can beat the dinner traffic.” Blake offered up. Mark nodded and turned to shut the apartment door, locking it as he left. Mark pocketed his keys and smiled at Blake. 

“So where are you taking me?” Mark asked, attempting to make conversation. Blake smiled as they went down the hallway to the front door. 

“It’s a surprise.” Blake winked at Mark and Mark was sure that he was going to die on the spot. 

Blake led Mark to his car, a sensible black sedan, and opened the passenger side door for him. Mark climbed inside, careful to watch his head. Blake went around to the other side and got in, turning the engine over and turning the radio down. Blake turned out of the parking lot and drove them towards the French bistro that he made reservations at. The two made light conversation, Blake explaining that he worked as a therapist and Mark trying to not complain about being on the road too much. Blake smiled softly, as if he was remembering some good times, while Mark talked about hockey.

“Did you play?” Mark questioned, seeing Blake smiling.

“In high school and college. Got a nasty knee injury so I continued my schooling and became a therapist instead.” Blake’s features softened as he explained his past. 

“But, I love what I do now and sometimes I play pickup games here and there.” Blake continued on, seeing Mark grin at that last line. 

When they arrived, the conversation had turned to favorite colors and movies. Mark admitted that his favorite movie was Frozen, eliciting a small chuckle out of Blake. Blake pulled into the parking lot at the restaurant, finding a spot rather quickly and close to the door. They climbed out of the car and Blake led Mark towards the door with his hand on the small of his back. The size difference was apparent and Mark found himself leaning into Blake’s touch. Blake gave his name to the hostess and they were whisked away to a back room, away from other tables. 

“I figured since you’re famous, I’d get us a more private table.” 

Mark nodded, speechless that he didn’t even think to suggest that. Blake had a point, there still wasn’t any players out and Mark should be more careful. 

The server came by and took their drink and appetizer order. 

Blake and Mark continued the small talk until their drinks and starter arrived. They placed their orders and continued on chatting. They took turns telling stories of coworkers and teammates. Blake worked in a clinic that specializes in providing treatment to low income individuals and he seemed very proud of the community work he had been doing. Mark couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he listened to Blake talk. It was like the universe sent him exactly what he needed as a partner. Mark told stories of when Jake was on the team and how Jake would always find ways to prank him. He realized halfway through the most recent story that he missed Jake dearly and made a note to send him a text when he got home. 

The food arrived and the chatting slowed down as the pair ate their dinners. Mark realized that Blake had hooked his foot around his and he couldn’t help but smile into his food some more. This date was the sweetest date he’s had in years. 

They finished eating and the server whisked the empty plates away. Blake reached for the check, gently slapping Mark’s hand away. 

“It’s on me. You can get the next one.”

“Next one? Sounds like something I can get behind.” Mark responded, floored that Blake offered up another date. 

“But, that party is next weekend, so we could plan for the following week?” Blake nodded and reached out to grab Mark’s hand. 

“You want to show me off to your teammates?”

Mark grin grew wider. 

“Of course! You’re wonderful.”

Blake smiled as they stood up to leave. Blake wrapped his arm around Mark’s waist as they exited the bistro. Mark shuddered, pulling close to Blake in the cold. They made their way to the car, Blake opening the door for Mark yet again. Mark climbed in and rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them up. Blake got in and turned the car over, heading in the opposite direction from where Mark lived. 

“Where are we going now?” Mark inquired, confused that the date wasn’t over yet. 

“I thought of something fun we could do.” Blake returned, grinning. 

Mark relaxed back into his seat, glad that the date wasn’t quite over. 

Blake drove through the meandering streets, until he came to stop in front of a dingy looking bowling alley. He parked the car and motioned for Mark to get out, which he did so gladly. 

Mark chuckled, realizing that having an athlete and a former athlete doing something slightly competitive would be a ton of fun. They made their way inside the establishment, Mark paying before Blake could get a chance. They sat down next to each other at the little table, putting the beat up rental shoes on. A sign on the wall indicated that it was light up bowling tonight. Mark found himself still smiling as the lights flickered on and the disco ball started to turn. The music was some old pop and dance mix from the early 2000’s and Mark caught Blake swaying with the music. 

They took turns bowling, with Mark doing some light teasing and trash talk. Blake gave it back to him, the two men both smiling the whole time. After a couple of games, they called it quits, each of them winning a game apiece. They turned the shoes and balls back in and headed back out in the frigid Winnipeg cold. 

“Let’s get you home. What day was the party again?”

Mark looked over at Blake and reached out for his hand. 

“Saturday. If you still want to be my date.” Mark responded, grabbing Blakes hand. 

Blake squeezed Mark’s hand gently, pulling Mark in closer. 

“Of course. This has been fun.”

The pair climbed back in the car and Blake headed back towards where Mark lived. As they sat in comfortable silence, Mark watched the lit up houses pass him by, happy that his holiday was likely not going to be spent alone. When they pulled up to Mark’s building, Mark leaned over and commented on how nice the whole evening was. 

“I loved it too. I’ll pick you up for the party on Saturday? Text me the time.” Blake looked soft in the glow of the streetlights. Mark nodded and leaned closer in, pressing a soft kiss on Blake’s cheek. Blake pulled back slightly, smiling softly. 

“I’ll see you Saturday.” Mark replied, climbing out of the car. Mark had a boisterous grin plastered across his face as he entered the building. 

Mark headed upstairs and when he got into his apartment, he noticed that Andrew was home. He prayed that he could sneak to his bedroom without being questioned. 

“Yo! How was that date? Bringing them to the holiday party?” Andrew hollered out from the living room. 

So much for Mark’s prayers.

“It went great, but I’m tired so I’m going to head to bed.” Mark rambled on quickly. 

When he got into his bedroom, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw a text from Blake. 

_ >I had fun tonight. I can’t wait to see you again. _

Mark tucked his phone into his chest and felt himself melt against the wall. He had found someone special. 

***

The next few days passed with tons of texting between Blake and Mark. They would chat about mundane things. Mark would complain about his teammates teasing him and Blake would talk about the little hobbies he enjoyed. Saturday rolled around and Mark found himself fretting in the mirror again. This time, he settled on a nice polo and dark slacks, worried that he might be overdressing for a party. 

Blake shot him a text, letting him know that he was on his way to pick Mark up from the apartment. Andrew was sitting in the living room with his girlfriend when Mark emerged from the bedroom. Mark made a quick excuse about wanting to grab the mail before leaving with Blake so that he could escape without Andrew giving him a shovel talk in front of him. 

Mark closed the door to the apartment behind him and headed to the front entrance of the building. Blake was walking up to the door when he spotted Mark. Mark exited the building and gave Blake a huge hug. 

“Nice to see you too.” Blake murmured into the hug. 

The hug broke apart and they headed to Blake’s car. Mark gave Blake the address for Connor’s house, the roads passing them by as they made their way to the suburbs. When they arrived, they found parking on the street and headed up to the front door. The house was professionally decorated and most of the team had already arrived and had been drinking. 

Nik and Pate were hanging off each other, while Kyle trailed around the two of them like a lost puppy. Connor was rolling around on the floor with his dog, much to the dismay of his girlfriend. 

They placed their coats in the closet by the front door and headed towards the kitchen, ignoring most of his teammates. When they got to the kitchen, Bryan greeted them, giving Blake a hearty handshake. 

“Nice to see you man.” Bryan said, as the handshake broke up. Blake clapped Bryan on the shoulders and returned the sentiment. 

The pair grabbed some drinks and headed back to the living room. Once they found a place to sit, Mark found himself sitting half in Blake’s lap on an overstuffed sofa. The rest of the team milled around, the wives and girlfriends coming over to meet Blake first. They giggled and offered to show him around the house. Blake nodded and extracted himself from the sofa, gently pushing Mark off him.    
  


“I’ll humor them.” Blake whispered into Mark’s ear. 

Mark blushed and then settled back into the couch, sipping his punch. He felt the sofa sink down as Adam sat next to him. 

“He seems nice. Where’d you find him?” Adam asked, slightly teasing Mark. 

“Bryan introduced us. And yes, he’s pretty nice.” Mark retorted, attempting to keep the smile out of his voice. 

Adam got up and offered a hand to help pull Mark up. 

“Good for you though. He seems to make you happy.” Mark took the offered hand and let himself get pulled up. 

Most of the team started to head towards Connor’s basement and Mark found himself searching the crowd for Blake. He spotted the taller man over by the door to the kitchen. He walked over, tapping Blake on the shoulder, and guiding him towards the basement. Once they got downstairs, everyone started yelling about something and Mark looked up in the doorway that him and Blake stopped under. 

It was mistletoe. 

There were chants of “Kiss! Kiss” from the team and Blake cupped Mark’s face, leaning in slowly, and kissed him softly. Mark felt himself melt into the kiss, deepening it as it went on. The team cheered loudly and Mark pulled back, lips swollen and looked up into Blake’s eyes. 

“That was wonderful.” Mark whispered.

Blake smiled and dropped a soft quick kiss on Mark’s lips. 

“We should do that again.” Blake responded. 

Mark melted into Blake’s arms, realizing that he had finally found someone special. It was the best Christmas gift he could ever ask for.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Professional Griefers" by deadmau5.  
> 


End file.
